


Burning Up

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Alpha! Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot, kind of cracky, not really smutty, succubus! Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry is an overheated mess, Draco may just be the water that can cool him down at last.





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based (very loosely) on the Madonna song of the same name. And some asks for Alpha! Harry. No smut, this time, I'm very sorry? Idk what this is but I like it.

It was an exceptionally warm day at Hogwarts, and Harry was feeling more hot than usual. In the aftermath of the war, he had found himself with a sudden, unbearable restlessness that could only be sated with running, workouts, and if all else failed, sex. Lots and lots of sex. Men, women, men and women, it never mattered, but it never  _truly_ curbed the craving for more. The screaming, aching in his soul that demanded something he could not properly explain. 

Tearing off his t-shirt, Harry found himself running across the Quidditch pitch towards the Black Lake in search of coolness. There were several whistles from fellow students as he ran past them, his rich brown skin glowing in the sunlight, his coarse black chest hair glistening from the sweat dripping down his stomach. He felt as though someone had light a flame inside him and if he didn’t get into cold water soon, he might spontaneously combust.

The edge of the lake was empty, save for a familiar blond leaning against a tree, and an unfamiliar man leaning over him.  _Draco,_ Harry’s mind supplied before he had really contemplated it. But who was the man he was talking to? He was tall, taller than Draco anyway, but Harry doubted taller than him, and perhaps moderately attractive, for a golden-haired, Gryffindor git, by the looks of his robes. Harry walked towards them.

“I can bench press a few hundred kilos if you’d ever like to watch,” he heard the man say. Draco giggled, a melodic sound that felt suddenly like a glass of water pouring over his scorched soul. There was something different about the blond, Harry noticed. He looked, almost ethereally beautiful, and softer than Harry had ever remembered seeing him. His hair had grown out over the summer, and he looked if Harry had to guess, rather like an angel. The most delicious looking angel he had ever seen. A sudden urge was building inside him, an unmistakable desire to wreck the beautiful angel, to make him writhe and  _beg,_ and scream. A vivid image of Draco lying on his back, fully naked, his legs in the air as Harry fucked into him from above, popped unbidden in Harry’s mind. It was the most erotic thing he had ever imagined, and he knew that he  _had_ to make it happen.

“And what do you want?” Draco sneered, suddenly catching sight of Harry standing there. Cormac turned too and flashed him a smirk. It was all Harry could do not to rip him limb from limb, as Cormac leaned in and whispered something in Draco’s ear. Something that made Draco giggle like that again. The giggle froze Harry in time. He strained to hear whatever Cormac was whispering, he was sure he could slip into his mind with a little legillimency without even really trying.  _I’d like to get you on your knees and fuck that pretty mouth of yours,_ he heard Cormac think. Harry did growl that time, a loud, explosive sort of growl that sounded as though it had come from a wild animal, rather than himself. Draco’s eyes widened, and he turned.

“Problems, Potter? Wolf got your tongue?” he laughed, pushing away from the tree and Cormac and sauntered towards Harry. Harry stared, hungrily at the blond, if only Draco realized what he was doing, Harry thought. Dangling fresh meat in front of him like this. He felt like a wild animal, and all he wanted to do was pounce. But he didn’t. He was transfixed by the silver of Draco’s eyes, holding him in place with a power greater than he had ever known. He could not be Imperiused he knew, but Draco clearly had power far more powerful than the Unforgivables, and more dangerous still, he knew how to use it.

Draco smiled, placing his hand on Harry’s cheek, it felt cold, refreshingly so, and the heat that had coiled in Harry’s belly calmed somewhat. “Are you quite ill, Potter?” he asked.

“I dunno,” Harry said, swallowing hard. His mouth felt dry as if all the water had evaporated from his body.

“You’re burning up.”

“Leave him would you, and come and talk to me,” Cormac tried.

“Piss off McLaggen, I’m busy,” Draco hissed. Cormac turned around and left, without another word. Harry stared at the blond before him.

“What are you?” he asked.

“That’s not a very nice thing to ask,” Draco replied with a smirk. “A succubus if you must know.”

“I thought only women could be…”

Draco’s eyes darkened, and the beautiful pale silver was swallowed quickly by a deep, endless black. Harry felt his heart race as he stared into the inky black void. “ _ANYONE CAN BE WHATEVER THEY WANT!”_ said a voice that was very much not Draco’s, and sounded rather like a horrifying eldritch creature from hell. Harry swallowed, and nodded. Draco smiled, his eyes changing back to their usual grey. “Now then, Potter. What seems to be the trouble with you?”

“I’m not sure,” he replied. “Feeling, hot.” Draco turned towards the Black Lake.

“Perhaps you should go for a dip then,” he replied.

“Rather swim in you,” Harry growled.

Draco laughed, “Is that so? Have you always had an interest, or is my current form suddenly appealing to the Chosen One?”

Harry shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Draco’s, “It’s new, but I don’t think it’s because of your current form,” he replied.

“Oh no?” Draco smirked, turning Harry’s face toward his. “Would you like to see my true form? I doubt you’d find me particularly attractive then,” he smirked.

Harry eyed him. “Have at it then,” he said. Draco shrugged, carefully pulling off his robes, and his shirt and tie, then his trousers. Harry eyed him, transfixed as inch after inch of perfectly pale, succulent skin was revealed. He wanted nothing more than to claim every inch of him. 

Draco closed his eyes, a thick black fog swirled up from the lake, surrounding him until he as nothing more than fog himself. Harry couldn’t manage to look away. Seconds later, the fog dissipated. Whatever Harry had expected, the blond standing before him, almost glowing, looking for all the world like nothing had changed, was not it.

“Well?” Draco asked, the eldritch voice had returned, though Draco looked as radiant as ever.

“You’re magnificent,” Harry breathed.

“What?” Draco’s eyes opened and he looked down at his own form, confused. “That’s not… it’s not supposed to look like this,” he said.

Harry stepped closer to the blond once more, “You’re beautiful,” he said. “So incredibly, unbelievably beautiful, please, Draco. Let me make you mine. Let me show you all of the things I could give you. All of the delicious wonders I could provide.” Draco stared at him confused.

“You don’t even know me.”

“I’ve known you for seven years,” Harry replied.

“You’ve known a different me. A me I don’t even know anymore,” Draco said. “You knew Draco Malfoy, pureblood prat, Slytherin King, but I’m so much more than that.”

“So let me get to know you,” Harry pleaded.

Draco sighed. “I’m not even human anymore.”

Harry smiled, and took his hand, it was cold and comforting, and everything that Harry needed right now, he placed it on his chest, and he felt a shiver run through Draco’s body. “I’ve died twice, I don’t really think I am either,” he admitted.

Before either one knew what was happening, Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss, Draco gasped. The sky darkened suddenly, and rain poured from above, soaking the both of them in freezing cold rain. Harry had never felt so perfect in all his life. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s wet shoulders, deepening the kiss. “I suppose I could give you a chance,” he said. Harry grinned, pulling Draco into his arms, and wrapping his legs around his waist, and carried him towards the Black Lake, for a swim, and a snog, and a shag in the water.


End file.
